


Avengers Assemble! But watch out for Mrs. Stark!

by MarvelGirl1991



Series: Live to Rise [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Assemble!, COULSON LIVES!, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: The Avengers have just defeated the chitauri and have gathered to be debriefed by Fury, only to be interrupted by a woman. Who just happens to be Tony Stark's wife! Say what?!A one shot, that can be read as a stand alone, that happens six months or so since my last Iron Man fic.





	Avengers Assemble! But watch out for Mrs. Stark!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this not long after my first fic and really saw it as more of a one shot than a whole story.   
> I just want to point out that in the fic that Coulson never confronts Loki, because he was babysitting Peter, so he never dies. And Thor is off talking to Loki somewhere, because I forgot to put him into this fic. Soooo many characters to remember!!! And I am lazy as hell so I'll leave it as it is!
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (Notes note: the translation for the russian is at the end of the fic.)

 

 “Anthony Edward Stark!” 

Everyone turned in shock as a heavily pregnant and angry woman marched into the debriefing room. Even Fury didn’t seem to have the nerve to speak up as she marched straight up to Tony. 

“Pudding cup...” Tony stuttered. The woman cut him off. 

“Don’t pudding cup me you jack*ss!”

“But baby cakes...” 

“No! You left! No phone call! No note! I came home to an empty tower and Phil watching Peter! What do you have to say for yourself?!” She demanded coming nose and nose with Tony. 

“Fury. Emergency. Agent. Aliens.” Tony stuttered his hands frantically flying around.

The entire room seemed to hold its breath as the woman searched Tony’s face. 

“That...” she started to say as she pointed her finger in his face, Tony flinched away from it. “That is a valid reason.” 

Tony signed in relief. 

“But...” he tensed again. “Call me next time, okay? I was worried.” 

“Of course, baby, I promise.” Tony swore kissing the woman on the lips. She returned it enthusiastically. Until someone cleared their throat. It was Clint. 

“Um what the hell!” He burst out when they parted, speaking for the entire room. 

“Oh right, introductions.” Tony said turning to them, his arm wrapped securely around the woman’s shoulders. “This is my wife Elynea. Elynea this is... everyone.” He said gesturing to everyone in the room. 

“Wife!” Clint shrieked. Natasha ignored him as she made her way across the room and pull the woman, Elynea, into a big huge. 

“How are you doing, Огнегрив?” She asked as she pulled away holding her at arm’s length. Tony didn’t release his arm around Elynea even as they hugged. “How’s pregnancy treating you?” 

“Crappy.” Elynea said honestly. “I blame you, too many hormones.” She said pointing to Tony. 

“I only did half of the work; the rest was all you.” He defended. 

“I also have to deal with this idiot.” She said, ignoring him, turning back to Natasha as she jabbed her thumb in Tony’s direction. 

“You poor soul, how’s маленький паук?” Natasha asked pulling her away from Tony and down into one of the office chairs. Tony scrabbled after them to help Elynea into the chair. 

“Stop hovering Tony, I’m fine, I can sit down on my own.” She brushed him off as she slowly sat down. “Peter is fine, starting middle school this year. He’s excited about that. Tony’s been a mother hen about it.” She said answering Natasha. 

“When hasn’t he?” Natasha asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrow. 

“Hey!” Tony yelped they ignored him. “This pregnancy has turned my wife against me, I’m telling you.” He muttered to Steve. Clint snickered at him.

“Shut it Hawk*ss.” Tony barked.

“How did you guys meet?” Steve asked eyeing the two. The room had finally settled down and everyone relaxed in their seats around the conference table.

“I swept her off her feet with my usual suave.” Tony boasted.

Elynea snickered and snorted at him.

“What? I did!” Tony burst out angerily but there was a smile on his face as he gazed lovingly at his wife.

“That’s… n…not how… it went… hehe.” She snorted, laughing through her words.

“Well, that’s how I remember it.” Tony huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your memory must be getting sketchy in your old age.” Elynea said calming down from her giggles. She ignored Tony, even as he placed a hand over his arc reactor, his face morphing into mock hurt. “We met outside Caesar’s Palace in Las Vegas, where I stopped Christine Everheart from sleeping with Tony and ended up sleeping with him instead.” To answer Steve’s question.

Every face around the table conveyed confusion, except Natasha’s because she knows everything obviously.

“Oookaayy…” Clint said slowly. “Would you like to elaborate on that?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have a file on me?” Elynea asked looking at Natasha. Not answering him.

“They do, but Fury didn’t consider it top priority for the team to have that information. And Tony’s files don’t contain any information obtaining to your, or Peter’s involvement, in his life.” Natasha said looking quite odd as she spouted out these facts while gently rubbing Elynea’s baby bump.

Elynea nodded thoughtfully before turning back to the team. “I’m a seer to put it simply. I can see the future. Not all of it but enough.”

“Then why didn’t you warn S.H.I.E.L.D. or someone about this alien invasion before it happened?” Bruce demanded. Everyone was surprised that he would the one to speak up.

“Her powers are limited. One limitation is that she cannot see the future of someone she is closest to and since I was directly involved she didn’t get anything about what was going to happen.” Tony defended. “Do you really think she enjoyed the destruction of the city or the many lives that were lost?”

“No, no, of course not. I’m sorry, I just…” Bruce stuttered holding his hands up in surrender.

“It’s alright Doctor Banner, I wish I had seen it, even a bit of it. So that at least some people could have been saved from this tragedy or at least get a fair warning. But in my past twenty years of having these abilities, I can tell you that changing the future is not an easy feat.” Elynea said earnestly. “I honestly don’t know why I didn’t see even the smallest hint of this event to happen. So far, I’ve chalked it up to me being pregnant has disrupting my sight. I haven’t gotten any visions since the baby was conceived, so it’s not such a farfetched bet.” She said shrugging.

“You’ve had these powers since you were ten years old?” Bruce said shocked. Having mentally calculated the years, judging her appearance, to tell her age.

Elynea nodded. “Seen a lot of death, not gonna lie. But it hasn’t been all bad, honestly. It’s what brought me to Tony.”

“How so?” Steve asked softly.

“I saw the birth of Iron Man.” Elynea started. “I was twenty-nine at the time, I saw just about everything he would go through the first two years of being Iron Man. And what I saw was a lot of pain and hurt. No one was really there for him, sure he had his friends but… I just felt like it wasn’t enough. I didn’t want him to face that alone, so I tried to make his life a little brighter.” She paused for a breather.

“And how did stopping Stark sleep with Christine Everheart achieve that?” Clint asked incredibly. “I mean I know that she’s a bitch but how would…”

“Christine would have felt like she had some sort of ‘connection’ to Tony and would have held that over his head. Plus, I really didn’t like her at all.” Elynea admitted.

“And then you slept with him.” He pointed out, pointing his finger at her.

“Yep, didn’t plan to but I don’t regret it.” She said cheerfully but firmly.

“And what he just excepted you in his life, just like that?” Clint asked snapping his fingers together.

“No, but coming to me the night after Afghanistan probably was the turning point.”

“I didn’t know that he came to you so soon.” Natasha spoke up, her voice being the only thing to convey her surprise at that admission.

“I was in a low place, she left a note and an address, so I just took the opportunity. Though I might get laid again.” Tony said jokingly dryly. No one believed that was the only reason and it showed in their faces. “Alright, I needed a friend a she… well she…”

Elynea took one of his hands cutting off his ramblings. “You needed a friend and I gave you that.”

The room was silent for a moment as the two gazed into each other’s eyes, lost in past memories.

“Who’s Peter? You’re brother or something?” Clint spoke up breaking the silence.

“Peter is our adoptive son.” Tony answered.

“Damn Stark, how many kids do you have?” Clint teased.

“Just the two, at the moment.” He answered running his hand over Elynea’s belly.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Steve asked.

“A girl, we’re naming her Natasha Maria.” Elynea announced proudly.

“I’m honored Огнегрив. “ Natasha murmured giving Elynea another hug.

“I did not agree to that.” Tony interjected.

“Well, that’s her name. So, you’re just going to have to live with it.” Elynea said firmly, glaring lightly at her husband.

Tony raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay you’re the boss.”

“You said that you adopted Peter, where from and why?” Bruce interjected his brow scrunched up in confusion.

“Peter is my godson, his parents died in a plane crash the same year when Tony became Iron Man. I became is guardian until I married Tony, we adopted him a day after our wedding.” Elynea explained a bright smile over coming her face as she spoke.

“My second favorite day in my top ten favorite days.” Tony said positively beaming. It was contagious, the entire room was smiling before long.

“What’s your first?” Elynea asked smiling at her husband.

“The first time I heard you say you loved me.” He admitted softly.

“But we were fighting then.” Elynea said shocked but also touched by the declaration.

“I know but it’s still the best day of my life.” Tony said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“Not even our wedding day?” She asked cocking her eyebrow at him.

“Eh, we were practically married as soon as I stepped through your door.” Tony said dismiss her question with a wave of his hand. He was teasing but there was a seriousness to his eyes that told the room that he really did consider himself married to her before the actual wedding day.

Before Elynea could say anything in response the conference door opened. Everyone turned to see a blue and brown blur race into the room and into Tony’s chest.

“Dad!” The blur yelled as it pounced on him.

“Oomph hey Peter Pan, how are you doing bud?” Tony asked slightly winded from the ten-year-old boy jumping onto his lap.

“Hey Phil, thank you for watching Peter.” Elynea said noticing the man in the doorway. “I’d come and hug you but it’s kinda hard for me to get out of my chair.” She pouted slightly.

“It was no trouble.” Agent Coulson assured her smiling slightly as he came over to give the hug that she couldn’t.

“Were you good for Agent Agent, Petey pie?” Tony asked setting the boy down properly on his lap.

“I beat him in Call of Duty.” Peter said proudly.

“Did you now? How about that a ten-year-old beat the great Agent Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony teased looking over at Phil pulling away from Elynea and stood against the wall.

“He has good instincts.” Was all he said.

“Of course he does, he’s my son. Got it from me, obviously, even if it isn’t genetic.” Tony scoffed.

“Hey Peter, did you have fun with Phil?” Elynea asked leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Yeah mom, I did.” Peter said getting off Tony’s lap to give her a hug. Looking over her shoulder he saw Natasha. “тетя-паук.” Letting his mother go he moved over to give Natasha a hug as well. His Russian was flawless, Natasha had taught him well.

“Hey маленький паук, how was your day?” Natasha greeted pulling Peter close to her.

“It was okay.” Peter muttered quietly in her ear.

“Что случилось с маленьким пауком?” She asked softly.

  
“Я видел, что произошло на телевизоре. Я видел, как папа вошел в эту червоточину. Мамы не было дома. Я был напуган.” He admitted speaking in Russian so that no one could understand what he was saying.

“Тогда вы должны сказать им. Они понимают.” Natasha answered softly.

Peter nodded in response before pulling away from her and turned back to his parents. He climbed back onto Tony's lap with out another word.

Elynea looked at Natasha in question. She shook her head slightly in response and mouthed ‘later’. Elynea nodded her head and left it at that.

Tony saw the intraction between the two and kept his mouth shut as well. He knew a bit of Russian himself but wasn’t near as fluent had Peter had become in such a short span of time.

_Kid really is a fortified genius._ Tony thought as he pulled Peter closer and tighter to his chest.

“As touching as this family reunion is.” Fury broke in. “We have a debriefing to get back to.”

“Well, I’ve said my piece so I think it’s time for the Mrs. and me to skedaddle.” Tony announce standing up and setting Peter down the floor, he was too big to carry around now unfortunately. But Peter slipped his hand into Tony’s so that he wouldn’t be far from him.

“Stark…” Fury began to say but faltered when Elynea and Natasha glared at him, simultaneously. “Oh, all right, you can go Stark. I’ll get my report from you later.”

“Don’t be strangers, you guys.” Elynea said looking pointedly at all of the Avengers as Tony helped her out of her chair.

“I’ll see you later мой друг.” She said giving Natasha one last hug before turning to Tony and taking his unoccupied hand.

With that the Stark Family left the helicarrier.

“That is the most bad*ss family, I’ve ever met.” Clint whistled.

No body said anything in responce but silently the whole room agreed with him. The Stark family was truly a force to be reckoned with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian to English translation:
> 
> маленький паук- little spider
> 
> тетя-паук- Aunt spider
> 
> Огнегрив- fireheart
> 
> Что случилось с маленьким пауком- What happened little spider
> 
> Я видел, что произошло на телевизоре. Я видел, как папа вошел в эту червоточину. Мамы не было дома. Я был напуган- I saw what happened on TV. I saw dad go up into the wormhole. Mom wasn’t home. I was scared.
> 
> Тогда вы должны сказать им. Они понимают- Then you should tell them. They will understand.
> 
> мой друг- my friend
> 
> (Notes note: Some of this may not be a correct translation, I used google translate. So I apoligize to those that can read russian)


End file.
